Gerry M. Andering
Gerry M. Andering, also known as Juan López,' Anthony Moore',' Amelia Folch',' Gene R. Icdem '''and currently' Jonathan Mitchell''', is a politician in POWER. He was a Regional Chair of the Democratic Party, and also former Vice-Chairman of the Liberal Democrats in POWER UK. He is currently a Senator for Iowa. POWER I Andering joined in POWER I, as Juan López. After an unsuccessful independent run for Senator, López joined the Democratic Party. He was immediately handed a defeat in the race for the governorship. After winning the Democratic primaries against an incumbent Democratic Senator gone rogue, López went on to become Senator of Florida. Shortly afterwards, he was thrown into a bitter re-election race against Republican Carl Klang. After hundreds of attack ads, López narrowly eked out a win. He would later lose his seat, unable to recover his previous influence after the hundreds of attack ads of the previous election. After the Great Dick Henry Coup, López joined the Fuck Rumsod Party and left the game. POWER V Andering would return to the game after the creation of POWER V, as Anthony Moore, a member of parliament of the West Midlands for the Liberal Democrats (UK). Moore would rise quickly on the party ranks, becoming a whip and then rising to the Cabinet of the United Kingdom, under Prime Minister H. Ross Perot, as the Secretary of State for Defence. He would become a Vice-Chair of the Party, not long before Perot's return to the US, leaving Ethan Liddell-Grainger in charge. POWER VI In POWER VI, Andering would return to the United States and the Democratic Party as Amelia Folch, Representative for Illinois. Folch rose through the ranks as Deputy Regional Chair of the Midwest under Daniel Marston. Folch would later become Congressional Majority Leader, leading House Democrats until the end of the iteration. POWER VII Upon the creation of POWER VPOWER VII, he would take the name of Gerry M. Andering, Governor of Massachusetts. As Andering, he would become Regional Chair of the Atlantic Region. He briefly launched a presidential run for the Thirty Third Presidential Election, dropping out in the Democratic primaries and endorsing Patrick Higgins. Andering would later campaign for Higgins. He would keep the role of Governor of Massachusetts without trouble throughout the iteration. POWER VIII With the new iteration of POWER, Andering returned to Massachusetts as Gene R. Icdem, Governor of Massachusetts. He would keep the role of Regional Chair, but would resign that role later on. Unlike the previous iteration, this time Massachusetts was a battleground state, with the National Unity Party pouring resources into the state that Icdem and the Democrats were unable to match, due to being hard-pressed elsewhere. He would lose the Governorship to Jack Yodle, a Democratic defector to the NUP. In the following cycle, Icdem would contest Yodle in a sacrificial play, forcing the NUP to pour resources and attack ads into that race. Icdem lost the race, but received the title of Hero of the Democratic Party. He would later gain a Senate seat for Massachusetts. POWER X Andering returned to the game in Power X, as Jonathan Mitchell of Iowa. Shortly after, he would become a Senator. Category:Democratic Party politicians Category:Democratic Party regional chairs Category:Liberal Democrat (UK) politicians Category:Politicians